


Firsts

by planetundersiege



Series: JadeRoxy Week 2k18 [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blushing, Cute, Earth C, F/F, First Date, First Kiss, Homestuck - Freeform, JadeRoxy - Freeform, JadeRoxyweek, Kisses, Love, Oneshot, Post Game, Post SBURB, Ship, Ship Week, Shipping, Shy, Spring, being nervous, date, female/female - Freeform, happiness, kiss, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: JadeRoxy week day 1: Firsts.The lovely couple are on a date, waiting to share something.





	Firsts

First.

What can we say about firsts?

First was a strong and special word. It referred to important things in people’s lives, made them grow as a person. A first could be amazing, something you remember for the rest of your life, a thing that always made you feel warmth, or it could be the total opposite. Something you dread for the rest of it, wishing it never had happened in the first place, something the gives you anxiety by just thinking about it. Not something anyone ever wanted to experience for sure.

There was lots of different firsts, but the first we are going to explore today was of the happier nature. A first made from young love, still blooming and growing. A young love made of smiles, blushing and the most innocent of hand holdings. A love were just looking into the person’s eyes made the heart beat so fast so it almost left the body.

It was spring, the new flowers were blooming and the smell of pollen filled the air as the bees flew around. The sun was high up, shining it's warm rays over Earth C, the home of the creators, humans and trolls. A universe that has thrived thanks to their gods and all that they had done for them. And beside the shining sun, was the text that would never disappear from the sky. “Thanks for playing”, a sign that they had done the impossible and survived it to tell the story.

Jade was blushing as she held Roxy’s hand tight in her own, and bit her lip. Her dog ears leaned back in nervousness and beads of sweat appeared on her forehead, her arms shaking as she was nervous. They were walking through a quiet park during lunchtime, as both had breaks from their jobs. They just wanted to spend some time, just talk and maybe throw a few stones into the pond. That was the original plan, but it had quickly changed. For the better part too, atleast that's what Jade thought during this moment. Huge amounts of adrenaline was rushing through her body, numbing some parts, and making other feel even more alive. To say, if she had a dog tail that matched her ears, it would have probably snapped by now thanks to all the wagging that would have occurred. Not something a normal human experienced, but she was no normal human. She was a god, that was currently walking beside another young god.

This was happening, she was holding her hand, so soft, so gentle, and all her senses were spinning faster than humanly possible. That soft smile on her lips and her sparkling pink eyes had Jade under control, like a wizard’s spell. Which probably was it, Roxy had the charm that made her heart practically tear itself as it was unable to comprehend all her beauty. It beating so fast as she felt her cheeks grow hot, redder than the most candy red blood there was.

She was the most gorgeous person Jade had ever laid her eyes on, both on old Earth and Earth C. She was the most gorgeous in every single universe that existed and would exist, nothing could ever beat her.

Even if she looked for million years, in a million different universes, she would never find anyone as perfect as Roxy, her smile, her shiny pink eyes and just great sense of humor and overall fantastic personality. She always felt happy when she was around Roxy, happier than words could possibly explain. And she wanted to show it, even if her red face made her a bit afraid. She needed to show her the appreciation, she deserved so much. Roxy needed to know.

They were on a date after all, she had too.

So she summoned all her courage, took a deep breath, and then she finally asked her. She was so shy so she just looked down on the ground, and her words were so quietly spoken so that Roxy almost didn’t hear them. Almost.

“Can I… kiss you?”.

The question was simple, it took only two seconds to say, yet it felt like a nervous eternity as time slowed down. She expected a no, a big rejection followed by a flood of wet tears, but it never came. And it would never come.

Instead she felt Roxy’s lips pressed against her own, the pure shock making Jade slightly float of the ground. Sparks flew everywhere, like fireworks on the Fourth of July. Emotions were everywhere, all so unexplainable, she didn’t even remember her name at first, just the heat and then Roxy’s soft touch as she leaned in and embraced her, as both of them slowly ascended to the sky without thinking about it. She felt her pulse as they were close, their hearts beating in harmony.

As they parted, all Jade could think of was warmth, and she practically saw stars in front of her eyes. But after blinking, the stars disappeared and she was once again greeted with the gorgeous face of Roxy Lalonde, her long time crush. That she just had kissed.

She had actually just kissed Roxy Lalonde, and she couldn’t believe it, but she didn’t have too, because at the moment all that mattered was Roxy’s sweet smile.

This was their first ever kiss, a first they would always remember.

A memory so happy that they couldn’t even name the exact feelings.

Love had won, a first kiss has been shared. The first of many more to come. So many more to come, as the gods of the universe would live forever, side by side.

Both looked forward to it, and to experience lots of different kinds of firsts together. But for now they were just flying over the city, arms wrapped around each other with huge grins on their face, in silence.

Until.

“Do you want another kiss Jadey?”.

She nodded with a smile, buckteeth being visible as she put one of her hands on her head, running her fingers through her soft blonde hair for a while.

“Of course I want too”.

She cupped her face and gently placed the kiss on her lips, delighted.

This was the best first she has ever experienced, and she was going to cherish it for all of eternity.


End file.
